Mungo the Mongoose
Mungo the Mongoose was a minor character in the Jungle Cubs TV series. He was voiced by Adam Wylie. Role in the series Mungo first and only appearance in the series was the episode "Mondo Mungo." After losing a game against Shere Khan, Kaa was force to find food for Khan and Louie when the silly serpent overhears Mungo crying and thought the meek little morsel would please Shere Khan and attempted hypnotize the young mongoose but the mongoose refused to have anything to do with Kaa and continued sobbing. Kaa begins to feel sorry for the young creature and attempts to cheer him up before he catches him, Kaa tries animal imitations which seem to work but the silly serpent gets ahead of himself and gets stuck within a tree only to be rescued by the mongoose who introduces himself to Kaa before nodding off in the snakes coils when Kaa tried one last attempt to hypnotize him but quickly befriends Mungo. Later, as the duo make their way back to the lair, Mungo reveals to Kaa that his mother said it was time Mungo left the nest and fend for himself but Mungo doubts he ready to face the dangers of the jungle alone. Kaa agrees with his new friend and decides to introduce him to the others back at the lair. Meanwhile, Shere Khan was growing impatient while waiting for Kaa to return and threaten to eat Louie no sooner does Kaa arrive introducing Mungo to Khan and Louie. Shere Khan invites Mungo to join him for lunch off screen, Louie confronts Kaa about bringing Shere Khan something to eat but left him empty handed, Kaa soon realizes he was originally sent out by Shere Khan for food. But Mungo was more then cable of fending himself from the tiger cub attacking his nose before climbing out of reach with in the lair. Kaa quickly slithers in confronting Khan about attacking Mungo, Shere Khan storms off into the jungle to find his own lunch. With Shere Khan gone, Kaa informs Mungo it's safe for him to come down only for Bagheera to rush to Kaa's aid believing the mongoose was a threat. Kaa assured Bagheera that Mungo is his friend but Bagheera disagrees with the young python because mongooses eat snakes and it's the law of the jungle. Kaa soon has doubts about his friendship with Mungo thanks to Bagheera's words and a nightmare he has. Mungo soon returns with a scorpion caught and presents it to Kaa only for the snake to flee in fear; hurting Mungo feelings believing his friend doesn't want him around, Shere Khan reappears attempting to catch Mungo off guard but the young mongoose proved to swift for him. Mungo soon reunites with Kaa who apologizes for running away from him earlier. Mungo accepts his apology but now doubts there friendship but Kaa assures him that he has all the means to face the jungle before parting ways. Mungo is last seen rescuing Kaa from a pair of cobras. In the episode "Nice Tiger," Shere Khan tries to convince the other cubs that there's nothing nice about him, but they all think differently. Khan scares off a ferret that bears a striking resemblance to Mungo. Gallery Kaa&Mango.jpg|Mungo with Kaa Trivia *Mungo was inspired by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi from the stories by Rudyard Kipling. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Silent characters